A paramedic chair is a collapsible chair used by paramedics to transport patients in situations where a stretcher or other moving device is not well-suited, such as up and down stairs or through confined spaces. When not in use, the collapsible chair requires storage within an ambulance or other vehicle. Ready access to, and fast deployment of, paramedic chairs can be crucial in an emergency. Patients requiring urgent care place a demand on paramedics or other users to quickly deploy the paramedic chairs from storage to a usable position.
However, paramedic chairs are typically of substantial weight, ranging from basic so-called “lightweight” chairs of approximately 36 lbs to heavier chairs weighing upwards of 65 lbs. Thus, deploying the paramedic chair from storage can be a daunting task.